Hên i mellyrn
by archeress of silverbow
Summary: Though many people watched Arwen grow up, only one group afforded her a position more than even the ruler of their land. Came Third in Teitho's 'Trees' Challege. Title translates as 'Child of the Mallorns'


**This was written for the Teitho Challenge 'Trees', where it came Third.**

* * *

><p>She was born within my branches, deep in that starry night. Through the pain of her mother we all had listened, waiting… as anxiously as the Elves did. And when she cried out we called to her<p>

_Welcome, child, welcome… Welcome daughter of our hearts._

I heard the Peredhel name her "_Noble Lady_", it is always the father's right to give the first name. But then Artanis, she who rules our land, spoke "And also she shall be called _Undómiel_: Evenstar, for my sight suggests she shall be the likeness of Lúthien." I could sense that all eyes turned to her, and even the rustling of my kin ceased. We all knew the tale of Thingol's daughter, she had lived among the great beeches of Doriath long ago, under them she had loved a mortal, far away from them had she died.

Slowly the rustling began again, but it was more tentative as we all digested the possible meanings of this foresight. And there had been something in Artanis's voice that suggested she wasn't saying everything she knew.

* * *

><p>"Arwen! Arwen!"<p>

The child pressed one hand against her mouth and nestled deeper into my branches. I froze, helping her remain inconspicuous to the seeking Peredhil twins

"ARWEN, come out, come out, wherever you are!"

The call reverberated off my trunk and the trunks of my kin, echoing through the forest

"Elladan, Elrohir" Lord Celeborn strode through my kin, his face stern "why do you make such a noise?"

"She's gone and hid again"

"_Arwen_ has gone and hidd_en_ has she? And do you think giving everyone in this wood earache will find her?"

"No" Both Elflings shook their heads "Forgive us our rash actions." As usual they spoke in unison then walked off, no doubt in search of their parents and Artanis. A small, delighted giggle came from the child in my branches and Lord Celeborn looked up

"_Gi thíron Arwen_" He smiled and opened his arms "_Tolo Thinnelig_"

Without any fear the young girl scrambled onto one of my lower branches and leapt from there into her grandfather's arms. I watched as Celeborn held her tight against his chest, his sleeves completely enveloping her in fabric. To see such emotion from the Silver lord was a rare thing. A thing only our daughter could accomplish consistently.

* * *

><p>The breeze whispered in my branches, swooping birdlike over Cerin Amroth. In the clearing stood our daughter with the Dúnadan who had arrived on the borders that evening. In the distance there was a quiet step, no doubt someone in search of their Evenstar, to return her to the safety of the talans. But the light in our daughter's eyes as she looked at the Dúnadan indicated she would not wish to follow any such summons… it was the same light I had seen in the eyes of Artarnis and Celebrían as they gazed at their lovers, as the betrothal rings were exchanged, and as the wedding songs rose in the air.<p>

We drew together to form a protective wall as age old words flowed first from the Dunadan and then our daughter.

"_Annon i gorf gelebren hen a meleth nîn anden, a 'weston le mestad"_

"_Corma sina ar melmenya antanyelyë, ar ná vandanya verya lyenna."_

Under our guard none who could gainsay their pledges would find them. For we sensed something deeper was to be rescued by their pledge, the very fabric of Arda itself…

* * *

><p>The whisper passed from the edges of the forest to the very heart, to where I stood near Cerin Amroth.<p>

_Our daughter, our daughter comes again. _

She seemed so much older than when I had last gazed on her, preparing for her final journey to the side of Elessar. So much older than I had ever seen her. And so changed… Her eyes seemed blank, empty, her entire being hollowed to a shell. Everything inside, she had given to Elessar when they wed, as elves do. And he had taken it with him in death. Now… Now I could sense that all she wished to do was rejoin him.

Later that night she sang, a deep sorrowful song which would have made us weep if we could. And on Cerin Amroth she lay down to sleep, never to wake again. Gently we released our long held leaves to cover her still body.

_Sleep well daughter, we will guard you forever more_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations<span>**

**_Gi __thíron Arwen_= I see you Arwen**

**_Tolo Thinnelig = _Come little Evenstar**

**_Annon i gorf gelebren hen a meleth nîn anden, a 'weston le mestad/_**

**_Corma sina ar melmenya antanyelyë, ar ná vandanya verya lyenna_**

**I give you this silver ring with my love, and I promise to marry you. (Sindarin/ Quenya respectively)**

**Reviews please**


End file.
